


you're acting kinda sus, black.

by greekmythos



Series: #TopGoroWeek - January 2021 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Among Us AU, Bottom Kurusu Akira, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Character Death, Crewmate!Goro, Imposter!Akira, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Break, Stuck in a vent, Stuck porn, Tentacles, Top Akechi Goro, Xenophilia, but it isn't Akeshu, is it mind break? more that Goro just falls deeper into Akira's scent aye, no beta we die like men, small Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekmythos/pseuds/greekmythos
Summary: Electrical is always the place Akira could rely on venting and killing his prey in the most quickest way possible. The amount of times he's slaughtered his fellow crewmates between the three rooms and gotten away with it is astronomically high.So can someone explain to him how he suddenly got stuck in the most compromising position imaginable?[#TOPGOROWEEK DAY 5 -Stuck In A Wall/Vent,Xenophilia/Tentacles,Mind Break]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: #TopGoroWeek - January 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124633
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114
Collections: TopGoroWeek #1 2021





	you're acting kinda sus, black.

_“I’m screwed.”_

Akira’s face pales as he hears footsteps coming towards him, trying his best to squeeze the rest of his body down the vent. God, of all times for him to get stuck! He’s successfully managed to slip away from suspicion three meetings in a row thus far, the last one unfortunately at the price of sending his own teammate to his own death. 

The sole imposter only needs to kill three more people and it’ll be all over. He’ll win and drive the ship back to his home planet. 

A chill runs down his spine as he hears a familiar voice, the footsteps thudding loudly into his ears as a _crewmate_ enters the room, “Is anyone here? I’m fixing the lights so don’t worry about me.” 

Curse Akira’s own luck for not planning beforehand, now the only crewmate suspicious of him has the best evidence to send him packing into the starry abyss of space if he finds him stuck right now. He can already see his smug smirk spread across his lips during the emergency meeting, having already been cleared by Ann previously by doing weapons early on, a slow death awaiting the imposter. 

Goro Akechi’s voice echoes across the empty electrical room, all while Akira tries to squish the rest of himself in using his own tentacles. Pushing himself down with all his might, not even another single inch of himself slides down the rest of the vent. He’s in absolute tears by the time he hears the footsteps stop right near the vent, praying to whatever deity is out there to have mercy on him.

The familiar grating voice greets him, words dipped in a mixture of mock pleasantness and venom, “Oh, I fucking knew it.” 

Akira shuts his eyes tight when Goro stops right in front of him, his presence radiating into the sparse space left that connects the imposter to the vent. It’s game over. Goro’s going to pull him out and drag his exposed ass all the way to the meeting room with a sadistic grin plastered on his face. 

He can’t help but feel even more upset when Goro’s grasp sits firm on his waist, bracing himself to be extracted from his personal hell. Akira is already planning his will for every attempted tug from the crewmate, his tentacles drooping sadly to the sides in defeat while the alarms blare in the background. 

Maybe this was just his karma for getting greedy and sacrificing Ryuji earlier to avoid any more suspicion being put onto him. 

“God, how did you even get stuck, Kurusu?” Goro scoffs as he continues to try and heave the imposter out, grunting in annoyance at not even the slightest hint of claiming his bounty. “This is a sick joke. If I leave you here to call for a meeting, you could escape and feign ignorance. If I stay here with you, I could be accused of being in cahoots with the imposter. _Fuck._ This is bad.”

Akira wishes he could play it off as a joke, squirming as he _pitifully_ tries to squeeze himself further into the vent, “Just l-leave, before my buddy and I k-kill you too-”

“That’s a weak bluff. You underestimate my intelligence, _Imposter._ ” The crewmate grips harder and heaves him back up, sullying any chance of escaping while **_he_** is still here. His tentacles grow wilder, running on base instincts while Akira’s mind has already accepted his fate. Yet Goro seems unphased, letting them crawl over his entire body as he continues to pry more of him out. “I know you’ve sent your ‘partner’ out a while back. You’re so weak willed, how did you even manage to get this far without any more help? Pathetic, honestly-”

Something _weird_ suddenly starts to churn in the imposter at the harsh words, Akira’s tentacles wrapping around the taut muscles of his arms and legs. But instead of pushing him away, it's almost as if Akira is unintentionally pulling him closer. A familiar scent exudes out of his skin, practically suffocating the air as Akira’s eyes widen in realisation.

_“No, no, no! What the fuck? I’m going into a breeding heat **now** -?!”_

Akira shudders as his tentacles act against his wishes, bringing Goro flush to his clothed buttocks as his pheromones bleed into the crewmate. He hopes that whatever god is out there that Goro just finds a way to escape him, he would rather be shot out than face what he _knows_ will happen next. 

“K-kurusu?” Goro asks through a series of disgruntled noises, his hands inexplicably gripping tighter onto his hips. His breath is raggedy as his nails pierce through the fake black crewmate uniform’s material, digging into the imposter’s flesh hard as if he was grounding himself to Earth. “W-what the hell a-are you up to-”

The said male can only whine as his cheeks flush a hot red, the cramped space of the vent becoming entirely too hot to bear as he buries his face into his arm to catch any other unsavoury sounds that may threaten to fly out. This situation just keeps spiralling more and more out of control and Akira rather keeps his head for as long as he can take it. 

“Y-you smell… _so good._ ”

A small muffled ‘eep!’ escapes him as Goro lightly caresses one of his free tentacles, his gloved hands smoothing over the slimy flesh before nuzzles his face into it. He feels a warm tongue lapping at all the excretion, his tentacle twitching in Goro’s grasp as he feels something wet start to pool in his lower region. 

“Do you like me doing this to you?” _No_ is the answer Akira wants to give, wishing he could explain what the hell is happening to him before it’s too late. Though he fears it’s already too late, feeling a twisted smile spread across his face as his pants get shoved off in one fell swoop. “Come on, use your words, Kurusu.”

“Hah…” The corner of Akira’s eyes is flooded with tears as they stream down his face, shoving one of his own tentacles in his mouth in a more desperate attempt to silence himself. Sucking against his own slimy flesh, his eyes flutter close as he tries to ignore Goro’s wandering hand cooling his scalding skin. “Mmh! Hng!”

Akira was expecting many things through his drunken haze, yet he’s still surprised at something _large_ and _erect_ rutting against his sopping wet hole. Biting into his own tentacle, it swallows down the erupting scream as Goro just shoves himself inside, bottoming out as his insides clamp around his cock eager to milk as much cum as his body wants. 

“God, you feel so hot. I’m melting,” Goro grunts as he doesn’t even let the imposter adjust, thrusting hard and fast into his hole inconsistently. Loud squelches and slaps fill up the otherwise empty electrical room, reverberating off the walls as he gets fucked into oblivion by a pheromone drunken crewmate. “It’s like your body wants me, wants me breed you and fill you up with cum-”

Akira trembles at all the possessive talk, the crewmate’s tone growing more raunchier and possessive by the second. His tentacles no longer respond to his commands, simply guiding Goro’s hips to the right angle to pound into. His own body doesn’t even seem to be his anymore with how receptive it is to Goro’s human cock, he feels as if he’s been lit aflame from the inside out and each scrape of his bulbous head calms down the fires.

_Mate._

The imposter furiously shakes his head at the notion, the tears flowing down his face as the pressure grows harder, his own traitorous body growing wetter at the prospect of a potential worthy mate. The slide gets easier and he can hear Goro’s dark chuckle echo into the vent, flooding his entire senses as he sucks hard on his own tentacle. 

_“No, no, no-”_

**_Mate._ **

“Fuck, you’re clamping so tight onto me-” The crewmate groans as he starts to get sloppy, driven by nothing but his own pleasure as he rams his cock into Akira’s sweet spot, the imposter keening around his own tentacle as his psyche gets broken down piece by piece. Akira doesn’t know if he’s able to keep up, his spit covering his entire chin as he presses his cheek against the cool metal wall. “Are you going to cum? Go ahead, cum for me my little pet.”

**_M a t e._ **

“Hnn!’ Akira’s eyes roll to the back of his head, his spine arching so far forward as he paints the floor of the electrical room with his cum. Somehow, the force was enough to pull him completely out of the vent, finding himself quickly wrapping around the closet thing. The all too blinding white of Goro Akechi’s suit. 

The said male buries his nose straight into his nape, scraping his human teeth across the flesh as he continues to thrust up into him. His soft brown locks clings onto Akira’s tear and sweat covered face, the imposter clutching onto him for dear life as his body desperately helps him to cum inside him. 

“G-goro?! A-Akira?!” The familiar voice of Sumire punches him out of his post-coital cloud, pulling him back to reality as now another crewmate has seen his true form. _Oh crap._ “W-what are you t-two doing?! We’re in an emergency- wait Akira has tentacle-”

_Bang bang._

A body drops to the floor and Akira peers up to look at Goro. In his gloved hand holds a small revolver, all the while his crimson eyes lovingly look into his own. Fondness with hints of absolute insanity swims within the red sea, his smile curled up in such a way that has Akira’s heart thumping in his chest. 

“Y-you killed for m-me?” Akira doesn’t even get the chance to press even more as Goro starts to move again, his hips bucking up into his overstimulated hole. His tentacles fly wildly until they squirm around Goro’s muscles, trailing down each dip as they bring them so much closer, their chests flushed together. He can feel Goro’s heart thumping in his chest, from the adrenaline rush of murder or the passionate explosion of breeding? He doesn't know. “W-why? Why did you d-doom e-everyone on the ship?”

“It’s because you’re all mine now,” Goro snarls as he goes back to his neck, his teeth finally claiming him and making true on his words as he buries himself completely inside of him. A warmth spreads across his insides, his entire body cheering as it _finally_ gets what he wants. His cum gets pumped into him while Akira goes slack in his embrace, unable to even think amidst the fog. “Let me protect you, see how I killed them off so easily as if it were nothing? I’m worthy for that, am I not-”

He doesn’t even remember when he’s leaning too close until he feels the plush lips of Goro’s touch his, sliding and locking into place like the last two pieces of a puzzle. It’s the most coherent Akira has ever felt, prying and swallowing down the pleased hum that rumbles in the crewmates throat. His inner instincts are in utter bliss as he finally surrenders, grinding down into Goro’s lap and moaning into the kiss as his cock rubs his insides in just the right places. 

As his body heats up again, selfishly wanting more and more until he’s plugged up with his new mate’s cum, Akira whispers between bated breaths and the inability to separate anymore, “Worthy. You’re worthy, my _mate_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! I wrote and posted something about Among Us! I'm cheering holy crap ; ^ ;  
> An excuse to finally write Goro breeding Akiren again as well, I have no idea how alien biology works so we now just have a horny little imposter squirming around in a vent getting hot from the one crewmate who saw through his bs sbnfjsdf  
>   
> As per usual, bully me [online](https://twitter.com/swolbean) it's my kink uwu <3 see you tomorrow  
> 


End file.
